thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
GoldenBlackHawk
Kevin "GoldenBlackHawk" McFarlane, also known as TomAnex, is a former Creature. Kevin is known for playing various co-op games with Nova and Immortal, and was well known for his major role in Sly's Minecraft Daily series. Kevin also has a Twitch account and likes to stream CS:GO, art, and League of Legends, among other games. History Kevin had been a fan of the Creatures since he was 14 when he watched Sp00n's, James' and Kootra's videos. He even played on the Creature server, being spotted in the chat log on Ze's Creature server Minecraft series several times. He started YouTube out of spite of a highschool friend who was awful at making videos, and he became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, his channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series, which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature TeamSpeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in person at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Sly eventually led to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest and eventually a main cast member in the series. However, Minecraft Daily went on a hiatus following episode 339 in November 2013. When the series returned six months later in May 2014, Kevin was not present for the session or in any others for the rest of Season 1. Throughout the time he was in Minecraft Daily, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova and Ze. He began to play a lot of co-op games with Nova and ImmortalHD, particularly Garry's Mod and Minecraft. This trio has been inseparable ever since. In November 2013, Kevin joined the fifth season of Minecraft Marriage, replacing ImmortalHD. He was joined by Sly, Rachel and AshleyMariee in this series. Creature At RTX 2014, an image of Kevin was zoomed in on at the end of the panel. This was a teaser of Pax Prime 2014, leading fans to believe that he would be announced as the next Creature at the Creatures RTX Panel. This was in fact true, as Kevin was announced as the newest Creature at their panel at PAX Prime on August 29, 2014. During the panel, Kootra also stated that they planned to move Kevin out to Colorado as soon as they could. Kevin later visited The Creature Office shortly after Pax Prime, and he had since moved to Colorado and started working in the office. On August 3, 2015, Kevin announced his departure from the group due to the environment and scheduling not working out for him. Kevin also wanted to pursue his own channel and start taking a more individualistic approach to his channel, so with encouragement from the group, Kevin left the Creatures, making a video briefly explaining the situation. Quotes * "I'm being rammed in the shower" (Crimefest 2014) * "How mad are you kid?" * "AC-130!!" * "DRAVEN!!" * "Greetings comrade" (in Russian accent) * "RDM!" (TTT) * "Yesssssss!" (often said randomly) * "Shaaameee." * "Mmmmmmmm Yessssss." * "Did somebody say they needed gas grenades?!" * "Get wrecked!" (usually used in Gmod or Minecraft) * "Hello friends, would you like to play a game"? (Said in a squeaky voice) * "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAA." (from the YouTube short by OneyNG) * "Get ready for the next round!" * "I don't even know what this is but I'm outraged!" * "How do you like dem beans?" * "Duel me mate." * "Don't worry about it." (Used in Mission-Craft) * "We're goin' deep, and we're goin' hard." * "Fight me at PAX." * "I feel like I just got baited AND outsmarted." * "UNNNNNNNGHHHHHH." (Minecraft Daily) * "I can armour my slaves." (Minecraft Daily) * "Hmmm, hhhow innnteresting." * "Cover me I'm reloading." (In Ghost Accent) * "Baby please." (SkyLand (Minecraft series)) * "You wanna f*ckin' bet mate?" * "I'm Willy Wonka's first hand man." (GTA Online) * "Oh my f*ckin' GOD!!" Trivia * Knows two languages: German and English. * He is half-Asian * He is a known fan of anime. He states this on most Creature Talks. * He was the youngest creature ever prior to his departure, a title previously (and now currently) held by Ze. * He was also the shortest tenured Creature in Creature history * Despite being in "Pokemon Daily", Kevin has never played nor seen the original Pokemon series. * He said that if he has children, he'll name his first son "Aleksandr", after the man who made him who he is today and helped achieve his dreams. However, in a stream, he said that he would no longer do so. * He is an apatheist. * He kept his shirt store private as a social experiment. * When he was 16 he kept his age private to ImmortalHD, stating he didn't think Aleks would play with him if he found out he was under the age of 18. * He revealed in a stream that he has an older half-brother and an older sister. * From his Ask.fm account, his weird habits are cracking his knuckles, back, neck, toes, ankles, hips, jaw, and sternocostal joints. He hates when anything touches his face. He burns his hands in boiling water before commiting to an actual drawing/painting. He talks to himself (for the voices). He loves climbing, falling, jumping and heights in general. He is compelled to eat any food that is blue and he is fascinated by the thought of being hunted. * He owns a Russian Soviet PMK Gas mask. * Kevin is able to perform a range of voice impersonations, his most popular one being Draven, the Glorious Executioner from League of Legends. Kevin can also impersonate Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * He likes to have a low DPI or sensitivity while playing Minecraft. *He stated on Creature Talk that he found The Creatures through a friend in high school. They played a role in him starting YouTube commentaries. * The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' was taken from a childhood book he loved at which his favorite character had the name of Tom Anex. * He had a girl as his profile picture in 2013 because of his impersonation of a high pitched girl voice. ** This is also most likely why his past descriptions have said "I'm a Girl Gamer". ** During the time he had a girl as his profile picture, his featured channels were called "My gay friends". *** Since leaving the Creatures it returned to "My gay friends". * Listed Immortal, Nova, Sp00n, Sly and Michael (Brien29) as his closest friends. * He hates Miltanks due to one killing all his Pokemon in Minecraft Daily. * His most popular video is Small Escape! Ft. Nova and Immortal - Ep. 1 - Now This is How to Move. * In November 2014, he was asked if one of his tweets signified that he was coming out as bisexual. He replied with "i already came out as bisexual on a stream stram". He now identifies as pansexual. * On March 28, 2015, Kevin was involved in a car crash in which he had 6 multi fractured ribs, had fluid leaking into his elbow, and had a very minor punctured lung. This was said by Kevin on his Twitter post. * Most of his family is already deceased . He also has said his upbringing was different and he values different things. * He has openly admitted that he is a diagnosed (functional) sociopath. Gallery 9753512-256-k106457.jpg|Selfie COOL Kevin.jpg KevKitty.jpg Kevin 2014.PNG|Kevin standing outside to do his Ice Bucket Challenge Kevin bby.jpg|Kevin at Pax East 2013 Kevkev.jpg Kavkev and imturtlehd.jpg|Kevin and Immortal GOLDENBLACKHAWK_(2).jpg kevsweater.jpg Kevshall.jpg|Kevshall zombiekevin.PNG|Zombie Kevin hunkydorykevvv.PNG kevin0.PNG kevins&splushies.PNG fishykevin.PNG kindersurprisekevin.PNG fknflowerskevin.jpg|Hippie Kevin bananakevin.PNG barbiebook.PNG sad kevin.PNG kevin123456777.jpg chicken kevin.PNG kevin and kooters.PNG|Kevin and Kootra kevvin and novva.PNG|Kevin and Nova freaky kevin.PNG FloorKevin.jpg creeper kevin.PNG katselfie.jpg KEVIN!.PNG Kevin19.jpg|Kevin during his birthday stream kevin orange.PNG happy kevin.PNG Davin.jpg|Kevin and Dan sharing a sausage tom.JPG|His Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/TomAnex Links Refrences http://thecreaturehub.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=728&p=21260#p21260 Category:Fans turned Friends Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2015 Category:Ex-Creature Category:Friend of all Creatures